Love Triangle Turned Pentagon
by bAd.RoMaNce
Summary: What will happen when InuYash finds Sesshoumaru and Kagome in a kiss? What will happen when a love triangle becomes and pentagon? SessKags and InuKags OOC alittle for some characters Limes and may contains Lemons in later chapters
1. Desire: If only for a moment

**Chapter 1**

The rain fell, unforgivingly and without mercy, upon the water soaked ground. The wind whipped around the two figures in the darkness, and for a moment everything censes to exist. The rain froze in motion, the wind stilled upon their skin, and ground hardens without notice.

The male figure clad in white and red silk, and ancient demonic metal swords took a step towards the frozen miko before him. He spoke softly into the stilled scene before him not noticing that somehow they had stop time, that they had still all of eternity for this one moment in time.

"Miko," he spoke in that smooth bass voice that can command a million demons to do his bidding.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered.

There was nothing really to say that could not be said in their eyes. A part of them longed for something more than the occasional occurrence when he would come around to tease InuYasha. He then longed to do more than just look at her, he wanted to touch her, hold her, to ki…. He wouldn't dare think it, let alone say it.

He had been curse with his father's illness, he lust for all things weak and unworthy of such creatures as himself, of one of his standing, a taiyoukai, a great demon. He took another step towards her as if he was drawn by her spirit, like a moth to a flame, like a bee to honey, he longed to be near her, and from such deepen desire, he drew closer until he was standing right over her; their bodies almost touching.

Their breaths were shallow, and quicken with every one they drew in. They wanted each other, bad; however, neither of them was willing to say so. The two figures, one of perfection and the other of innocence, stood and stared into each others eyes, speaking an unheard language of yore. Suddenly, he leaned forward just enough that his lips lightly touched hers, mixing their shallow breathes as one, tasting the droplets that were left there by the stilled rain, flowed from their faces.

There Kagome stood as if in a trance, he was touching her. He had never touched her, she had never had the pleasure of feeling the touch of his hand, and now she was practically kissing him.

She stood there for what seems like forever before she decided—'_Not another day with go by, not another sunset, not another moon raise, not another moment, hour, minute, second will go by again until she has fulfilled this burning within her body, this ache in her heart, this heat that radiates from my core.'_

She thought to herself and before the demon lord had time to prepare, she smashed her lips to his deepening the kiss. He pulls her closer but not to close, as he did not want to hurt her with his spiked armor, wraps his strong arms around her.

'_Wait. Arms?_' Kagome thought. '_Where the hell did he get two arms from?'_

The kiss deepen with that lone thought, as Sesshoumaru had removed his armor, and pull her into his body, as so he could feel her breast pressed up against his chest and feel the raise and fall of their lungs as they tried to draw in air. After a while their lungs called out for air, precious air. They pulled away panting, still holding one another close, foreheads leaned against one another, and his hand laid gently against her silken cheek.

"Sesshoumaru," she breathed out.

He did not respond, figures, but she continue, she needed to say this.

"Sesshoumaru, what…" she pauses for a second as if to gather her thoughts again, "what is it that we are doing?"

'How simple are humans. Does she not know what has transpired here,' Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

"We are kissing, little one," he said simply.

'_Ok, so he was not going to make this easy on her, and allow her to keep her pride.'_

"I mean—well—umm…"

"Don't dabble. It is not becoming for a lady of your station."

'_What is that suppose to mean?_' she thought to herself, _'he could be so damn arrogant, why just this once could he just give in.'_

As if he had read her thoughts he spoke again.

"Speak. Your heart longs to say things, your mouth seems unable to speak. Do not fear this Sesshoumaru will hear you out."

Silence. _'What is it am I trying to say?'_ Kagome asked herself.

But before she could speak again, he kisses her again with new found passion and intensity. 'Kami' Kagome thought, 'His lips are so soft. I wonder…' and before she could make her move, a loud, yet familiar voice called out to her.

"Kagome!" The anonymous voice yelled. '_Who the hell is that?_' she thought. Sesshoumaru seemed very unconcern about the stranger who was rudely interrupting their moment in bliss. The voiced called again, this time it was closer, much closer, and with that revelation she pull away from the taiyoukai in her arms to search for the owner the familiar voice. Suddenly, she realizes who it was, and guilt consumed her very soul as looked on with horror.

"Kagome, what the fuck are you doing?!"

"InuYasha," she whispered, half horrified and half surprised.


	2. Fire After Desire

"" conversation

'' thoughts

taiyoukaidemon lord

daiyoukai great demon

hanyouhalf demon

**Love Triangle Turn Pentagon by Sesshoumara-san**

**Chapter 2**

All of the sudden, time that once was stilled by the two figures of the darkness was once again flowing. The rain was once again pounding against the stubborn ground and wind continued to whip around the now three figures in the dark.

She sighed. 'I am stuck between a taiyoukai and a hanyou. How do I get myself into these goddamn love triangles?' Kagome thought to herself.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled then quickly turning his attention to his half-brother, "Sesshoumaru you bastard get your hands of Kagome!"

'Wait. Hands?' InuYasha thought, 'Where the hell did he get two hands from?'

"InuYasha stop your barking," Sesshoumaru voiced calmly as he walk slowly away from Kagome pushing her behind him and approaching his half-brother.

"I'm not going to tell you again. Get your filthy hands off MY Kagome!" InuYasha yelled once more at his half-brother.

"I believe it is you that is filth, being that you are a hanyou who wishes not bath," Sesshoumaru retorted.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the hanyou drawing tokijin from its sheath readying for attack; however, Kagome did not move from her spot behind the now extremely angry taiyoukai. She seemed frozen in shock by the whole situation. She stared blankly at the outraged hanyou that stood in front of her and Sesshoumaru.

'_What am I going to do? Hurry up Kagome, you gotta think of something. Ummm…I slipped and fell into his arms and onto his lips by accident._ (Shaking her head with disagreement) _No, that won't work. How about I say, he attacked me with his lips in afford to woo me so that he could steal tessaiga. Yeah that will work. NOT!'_

Kagome was starting to panic, she had no idea how she was going to explain being with Sesshoumaru to InuYasha. Suddenly, she was startled back to reality once she heard the clashing of metal. '_Those idiots were fighting. Those brainless idiots were actually fighting. Just great, just what I need to highly pissed off inus._' Kagome thought to herself.

The two brothers seemed to have forgotten that Kagome was present, and continued fighting—drawing blood on both sides. It seems that neither brother wanted to give up, and would not and could not accept defeat by the hand of the other.

"Die InuYasha," Sesshoumaru commanded, with his deep baritone voice.

"Wind Scar!" InuYasha yelled as he attacked Sesshoumaru.

The attack torn through the unsuspecting trees and forest brush, craving four deep grooves into the forest floor. InuYasha looked on as if satisfied that he had finally defeated and killed the annoying bastard. The debris cleared only to find the taiyoukai floating above the hanyou's half-ass attack. Then without warning and before InuYasha could get a hold of his bearings, Sesshoumaru counterattack.

"Dragon Strike," he stated as a bright red light came rushing towards the surprised hanyou. But before the attack could cause any damage to InuYasha, he countered with tessiaga's strongest attack.

"Backlash Wave!"

Sesshoumaru was growing tired of playing around with InuYasha stupidity, he had interrupted him in a private moment—'_He must suffer_,' Sesshoumaru thought, however, Kagome had different plans.

"STOP IT you two!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome stay out of this. This has nothing to do with you."

"This has everything to do with me!" Kagome yelled back, 'I mean what an idiot. Has he already forgotten why he is fight Sesshoumaru,' she thought.

"Shut up and just let me protect you. Sesshoumaru is evil and he is just trying to use you so he can steal the tessaiga."

That did it. '_How dare he just blow me off and suggest that Sesshoumaru would dishonor himself by using a me, a human girl, to gain something he could just simply take if he really wanted to. I mean InuYasha just basicly accused me of being easy._' She flumed with that last thought and before she realized the words were slipping from her mouth.

"Sit boy!" Kagome commanded.

And with a crashing sound, InuYasha came tumbling down. Making his very own life-size hanyou hole in the forest floor. Sesshoumaru looked on, with his mask still in place, never showing the slightest emotion, while Kagome swelled with anger at the brainless hanyou that was currently eating dirt at her feet.

'_Stupid InuYasha_,' Kagome thought. Swiftly, Kagome turned her attention to the demon better known as the killing perfection, they stared at one another for awhile before someone spoke, of course it was Kagome.

"Um, Sesshoumaru, I mean Lord Sesshoumaru, umm…" she just didn't know what to say in a situation like this. As if he could sense her inner turmoil he turned and walked away, disappearing into the safety of darkness.

'_Just great, he lost interest. AWWWWW, stupid, stupid, stupid InuYasha!'_

"Kagome, what hell was that for?" InuYasha growled, "That bastard was kissing you."

"I know, InuYasha," Kagome answered.

"What do you mean 'you know'?" InuYasha questioned, now standing up and sheathing his sword.

"I mean, I know he was kissing me because I was kissing him back," she simply stated.

InuYasha mouth just dropped with disbelief, '_She kissed him back?'_ Suddenly, his blood began to boil, '_she kissed him back_,' he thought again, '_how dare she betray me_.'

"You what?!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled at her, as he step dangerously closer to her.

"Inu…InuYasha," she paused as she began to step away from the now angered hanyou, who was dangerously close to her person.

A/N: I just want to thank all who review this fanfic. I am truly indebted to all of you who took the time to give me encouragement and your thoughts, I hope you like this chapter as much as you like the other one.


	3. the raging of the storm

A/N: I just want to thank all who review this fanfic. I am truly indebted to all of you who took the time to give me encouragement and your thoughts, I hope you like this chapter as much as you like the other two.

Now, on to more pressing matters, it has come to my attention that I have not given a table of contents pertaining to speech and meanings of words, so here they are.

"speech"

'thoughts'

Taiyoukai-demon lord

Daiyoukai-great demon

Kami-God

Hanyou-half-demon

Hai- ok, yes (mainly in agreement with)

Now on with the show Please continue to review.

previously

"You what?!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled at her, as he step dangerously closer to her.

"Inu…InuYasha," she paused as she began to step away from the now angered hanyou, who was dangerously close to her person.

**Chapter 3-The Raging of the Storm**

Gradually, the seriousness of the situation began to hit her like a ton of bricks. He was mad at her, seriously mad at her.

_'He is dangerously close to losing his self-control,_' she worried to herself.

Kagome had no idea how right she was, he was in fact very close to losing his grip on his demonic blood, so very close that he was hanging by a single strand of hair, and if she didn't find a way to calm and/or appease his beast now then she would suffer the consequences. However, before Kagome could come to the full realization that was at hand, he pounces on her knocking her down to the ground with a hard 'thump'. He simply just growled at her. She looked up at her friend and saw that his eyes had bleed red with wild fiery.

Kagome shuttered at the knowledge of knowing that there was nothing she could do to stop what was going to transpire here tonight in the darken damp forest floor. She began to weep at her predicament with the animalistic demonic InuYasha that was before her.

"InuYasha, please," was all she could say at the moment.

She was completely taken back by the whole situation; she couldn't believe that InuYasha would lose himself to his demon blood, she hadn't imagined he would get so angry at her that he could actually kill her, let alone hurt her, or even worst…she would not cave in so quickly to her despair.

"InuYasha, please Don't," Kagome pleaded once again with renewed aguish and sorrow;

"InuYasha, please don't hurt me. I'm sorry. Just don't…I…I don't want to die," she finally proclaimed to him as well as to herself with a sorrowful shed tears.

He growled once more at her but this one had more rage and malice to it then the first.

"Why should I?" his raspy voice finally articulated.

It was perfectly clear that she was no longer dealing with InuYasha, her protector, her dearest and most trusted friend; she was dealing with the beast, with his inu instincts.

Nonetheless, she still didn't know exactly what she was going to say to him. She didn't know how she was going to calm his beast, and then suddenly it hit her, something Sango had informed her about dog demons just in case she found herself in situation where InuYasha was able to control his demon blood and would attack her.

Trying to remember every detail of Sango now cherished words echoed in the recesses for her mind……

* * *

**flashback**

"Kagome we need to talk," Sango expressed with much concern in her voice.

"Yeah sure what is it Sango?" Kagome asked with bewilderment shining in her big brown eyes.

"Kagome, you know you are like a sister to me. You are the closest thing that I have to family, other than Kohaku, right?" the demon slayer questioned.

"Hai. What's the matter Sango? Oh, please tell me," Kagome pleaded with her close friend.

"Well there are some things that I need to inform you about InuYasha…well actually for demons for that matter, and since you have this knack of attracting demons of the canine variety, I think it all befitting that I inform you of their nature," Sango finally uttered.

Kagome waited for her friend to continue with her so precious information that she deems worthy of disclosing.

"Kagome when and if InuYasha or any canine classified demon has lost control of their beast, there are three distinct ways you can appease the beast within them so that the more rational side my try to take hold, if not subdue the beast altogether depending on how strong the demon is, and how much self-control he actually has," raising her pointer finger to indicted the number one reason, she continue onward.

"First, if he is in arm range you can turn your head exposing your neck, this shows a sign of submission to his beast, in which his beast will test you by biting you to see if you are truly submitting to its will. Second, you can lick the bottom of his chin, this is the way canine demons show their apologies to one another and in doing so, you are informing his beast that your very sorry for disobedience, and third and most importantly, if at anytime his beast has not subdued you for some reason, do not run, do not make any suddenly movements towards his person, and do not yell, this will only anger the beast more. However, if you are in his grasp do not struggle, let him have all the power, do not do anything without his permission."

Sango stopped bringing her finger to her slightly tanned skin, up to her chin, tapping it with a steady pace, as if to draw information from her waking memory.

"Is there anything else I should know, Sango?" Kagome asked; a little taken back by the whole conversion but strangely intrigued by the way conversion.

It had frightened Kagome to think that InuYasha or even Kouga would lose control of their beast and attack her. '_They each loved her too much to hurt her, right?_' she thought to herself, trying to ease her own fears.

"No I think that is it…no wait. Kagome this is more important than anything, the most important piece of advice is that your first concern should be to survive the ordeal and not die at the hands of the beast, do you understand?" Sango asked her naïve friend.

"Yes," kagome simply stated.

**Flashback ended**

* * *

'_Yes'_ was all that she had said to Sango that night and since then, had never thought about that conversion again; truly thinking that her words were ones of needless worry and had not grounds for concern on her part. Now looking upon her state of affairs, it seemed that she should have taken heed to her friend's words more closely. 

Kagome whimpered under the piercing glaze of the hanyou on top of her, she had already accepted the fact that she may very well die here in forest, where no one would hear her scream, mainly because she couldn't for the risk of a quick and painful death, and at the hands of her friend no less. The grief of the realization that she would be robbed of her precious life before it was her time was more than she care to experience.

Nevertheless, Kagome would not succumb to her grief so easily. She had survived much worse fates than this, and this would not be her last stand. So without farther ado, she implemented some of those helpful tips her friend Sango had bestowed upon her; lifting her head ever so slowly she darted out her tongue and slowly licked the bottom of InuYasha's chin.

(A/N Inuyasha and his beast will begin a dialogue here.)

'She submitted."

'**Nonsense, she must pay for her betrayal and disrespect**.'

'No, she has apologized.'

'**Will you forgive so easily for her betrayal? Do I have to remind you of who the betrayal was with? Of who her arousal was for, Inu-ya-sha?**' the inner beast taunted.

'No I am fully aware of the fact but doesn't she deserve to be heard out?'

'**Doesn't she deserve to be punished?**

'But do we not love her? How can we hurt the one we have sworn to protect? We are not protecting her, if we harm her.'

And with that revelation, his beast had started to submit to the rational part of him, and in doing so was allowing InuYasha to take control of his demon blood once again.

(A/N End of InuYasha and his beast convo)

Kagome had instinctively turned her head away from his glaze, as if to hide from his fiery. She so badly wanted to go home. She just wanted to forget today ever happen, she wanted to start all over again to see where she went wrong. No, she knew where she went wrong; she should have never heed Sesshoumaru's call. She felt his soul tugging at hers just as Kikyou would do when she wanted Kagome to catch her with InuYasha, it was the same tugging feeling, as if her soul wanted to be set free from the confinements' of her moral body. Now, she had dug her own grave, she would die tonight.

'_What a way to go. Being torn apart or raped then torn apart by an enraged hanyou_,' Kagome thought.

'She always thought she would die of something simple like cancer, or a car wreck, not death by InuYasha.'

While Kagome was deep in her own thoughts she fail to notice (one) InuYasha had stop growling and (two) he was not on top of her anymore.

'_Wait. InuYasha is not on top of me anymore? When did that happen?_' she asked herself.

Almost too afraid to look, Kagome heard a familiar voice in the background of her inner conflict.

"You worthless hanyou, how dare you touch what belongs to this Sesshoumaru," he splat out with such venom that the tone alone was enough to make Kagome's body shiver from fright.

It was Sesshoumaru, never before had she been so relieve in her life as she unconsciously let out a breath she did not know she was holding, taking in the sweet smell of the freshly fallen rain upon the forest floor. However, Kagome relief was short lived for the horrid smell of daiyoukai's poison crept into her nose.

'_Oh no, Sesshoumaru is going to kill InuYasha!_'

* * *

A/N: I need reviews you guys to know what I am doing wrong and where to take the story. Someone had mention Sesshoumaru stepping to save Kagome and as you can see that happen. I will take this story where ever you guys want me to. So PLEASE REVIEW. Once again thanks to all who reviewed, and I am so glad you all like the story. 

I also want to give shout outs to some people who also showed me some love. I just love you all.


	4. Calming the Beast Within

(A/N) Thanks for the review you guys. Here is another installment of my InuYasha saga. Continue to review.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, however, InuYasha wished I was his master. Don't you, you cute little doggie. blows kisses

On with the show. LOL  
previous

'Oh no, Sesshoumaru is going to kill InuYasha!' Kagome panicked.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Calming the Beast Deep Within**

'_What am I going to do? I can't let Sesshoumaru kill InuYasha. What would their father think? What?! Why the hell am I concerned with their, very dead may I remember, father's approval, its not like I want to marry either of them? Hmm_.' Kagome let the last statement roll around in her mind for awhile; 't_his subject definitely needed a little more attention._'

InuYasha, now back to his senses, was completely unprepared for the sudden attack of his older half-brother, Sesshoumaru. He had come out of nowhere; just sprinted into action at the sight of the half-breed attacking Kagome. Now, Sesshoumaru had the hanyou pinned down onto the rain soaked ground, the same way he had Kagome just moments before. Sesshoumaru bared his elongated fangs at the hanyou, showing his dominance over him, hoping and wishing he would try his position as alpha dog.

"Oh no, Kagome are you alright?"

Quickly leaving her thoughts and the battling brothers before her, she turned around to peer into the loving and trusting brown eyes of her only female friend in the feudal era, Sango.

"Are you alright, Kagome? Did Sesshoumaru hurt you?" Sango asked.

"NO. Why would Sesshoumaru hurt me?" Kagome asked with puzzling eyes glaring at her friend that wore an expression of bewilderment on her face.

"Well, Miroku sensed Sesshoumaru's demonic aura near by, so we all, including InuYasha, went to cut him off. However, by the time we arrived we were meet with the scene of Sesshoumaru attacking InuYasha, and you lying on the ground. I am so glad you are fine. But are you sure Sesshoumaru didn't attack you?" Sango questioned again.

_'It's just impossible that he did not attack Kagome, he must have done something, and he was fighting with InuYasha so something must have happen. Then how did Kagome manage to be on the ground, was InuYasha protecting her? He must have been protecting her. Had to be.'_ Sango finally concluded with little certainty.

Something told her that, that is probably not what happened. Sango did not know why, but for some odd reason she was extremely mad at InuYasha, and something told her that he is the one to blame for Kagome's position. Without wasting much time, Miroku and Sango helped Kagome to her feet. After she managed to find her bearings, she once again turned her full attention to the scene that was before her.

* * *

A/N Sesshoumaru and InuYasha convo

"You worthless hanyou how dare you touch what belongs to this Sesshoumaru."

"She doesn't belong to you, you asshole," InuYasha growled out while trying to wiggle out of the taiyoukai's hold.

A growl was the only response that InuYasha received from his half-brother. Sesshoumaru's eyes were glazed over with red, and his claws were elongated ready to strike. His right hand began to glow green with his deadly poison in which was hovering dangerously over the hanyou's heart. Sesshoumaru was set to kill, and he was not going to take prisoners. Suddenly the brothers were interrupted by the object of their aggression.

A/N end of sesshou and yasha convo

* * *

"Sesshoumaru, STOP!" Kagome yelled.

A growl was all she received.

'_Figures he doesn't respond well to commands,_' Kagome thought.

"Sesshoumaru, please stop," Kagome pleaded this time with a little aguish in her voice, "Don't kill InuYasha, pleeeeaassee."

Suddenly, the green cloud of mist that encompassed the taiyoukai's hand began to fade away, his fangs started to return to their original size, his eyes were slowly returning to their beautiful golden honey color, and he very slowly began to regain his composure.

"Lucky for you half-breed the girl was here to save you," Sesshoumaru teased as he removed himself from his younger sibling.

"Keh" InuYasha responded.

A sigh of relief enveloped them all after the two brothers retreated to their respected corners. Sesshoumaru continue to stare at InuYasha, hoping the half-breed had not learned his lesson yet and would attack. There was nothing else in the world that the taiyoukai wanted to do than beat the mongrel worthless ass half-brother of his into the afterlife, then to take his female companion, and make her into a woman.

"InuYasha are you alright?" Miroku asked the hanyou. However, that was not what he really wanted to know. Miroku wanted to know why Sesshoumaru had attacked to the hanyou, and what exactly did he touch that belonged to Sesshoumaru.

_'Did Inuyasha hurt Rin? No, of course, he would never hit a little girl or a female for that matter. What was it that InuYasha had done that got the demon lord all upset?'_ He finally concluded that whatever it was, it was pretty bad and whatever it is that he had done will not be forgiven so easily.

"Keh. Whatcha asking me for, you should be asking Kagome that," the hanyou stated.

InuYasha and Sesshoumaru were standing about a meter apart, just stared at one another, as if to wait for the other to make a hostel move. Both had their hands on the hilt of their swords; InuYasha on tessiaga and Sesshoumaru on tokijin, gripping tightly the sword for maximum speed when drawing.

"InuYasha, do you care to explain why you were touching that what belongs to this Sesshoumaru?" he asked but some how it didn't seem like a question but more of a command then anything.

"Keh. I don't have to explain nothing to you Sesshoumaru." InuYasha retorted.

"Then are you prepared to offer retribution for your actions toward what belongs to this Sesshoumaru?" Once again a command not so much a question.

InuYasha was silent. He knew he owed Kagome an apology but he be damned if he was going to say it in front of his brother, or anyone for that matter.

"Do you not think she is worthy of an apology, InuYasha?"

_'Now that was definitely a question,' Kagome thought, 'why isn't he apologizing? What's wrong with him? I know what's wrong with him, he's a jerk. InuYasha would never apologize to me because I'm human. JERK.'_

"InuYasha, what is Sesshoumaru talking about?" Sango asked.

By now, Sango, Miroku, and shippou were very curious to what cause this little fight. However, they all seemed to know it had something to do with Kagome. They just didn't know how right they were.

"I have no time to play around with you, InuYasha. If you have not the vocabulary to carry out such a simply task then I will do it for you."

And with that said, Sesshoumaru turned his attention to Kagome, who was standing in between the monk and the demon slayer with the little kitsune in her arms. He begins to walk closer to the miko before him, the very same one he had not left but a few moments before, to apologize for the actions of his brother. However, Sesshoumaru did not have plans to actually apologize to the miko; he planned to do more than that, he planned to piss the hanyou off that was staring daggers into the back of his head.

Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Shippou saw the rapidly approaching youkai in front of them. Instinctively, Miroku and Sango move out of the way by walking slightly away from Kagome. Shippou jumped off of Kagome's shoulder on to the ground near Miroku. They all just stared in disbelief at what was transpiring right before their eyes. Suddenly, InuYasha coming out of his shock finally spoke.

"Sesshoumaru keep your hands off of her," he growled out to his older brother while drawing tessiaga readying for attack.

Sesshoumaru however continued his voyage toward the miko. He was going to give her retribution for the hanyou actions, sweet, sweet retribution. Finally, stopping before her stretching his arms toward her, taking hold of her forearms, pulling her closer to him so that she now was right under the demon lord, he bent his head down to her face and slowly and sensually brush his lips to hers in a few chaste kisses.

He loved every second of it; his brother was boiling over with rage at the demon lord's straightforwardness. InuYasha was about to explode into an untamable rage if his brother didn't get his hands off HIS Kagome. Kagome on the other hand, could not believe that Sesshoumaru was kissing her in front of InuYasha, in front of her friends, in public, where everyone could see that he was kissing and touching a human, in public, and not killing them, but kissing them in public with an audience.

Sesshoumaru's hands began to take on a mind of their own, as his hands began to roam the canvas of her body, trying to touch every part of her.

_'Well as much as I can with her clothes on,'_ Sesshoumaru thought evilly to himself.

A slight moan escaped Kagome's mouth before she could catch it and beat it back into her throat.

'_Oh Kami, his lips are so soft, so perfectly soft, like perfect little pillows of softness. Stop it Kagome, pull away now. NOW, before InuYasha loses the rest of his mind. OK, maybe just a little bit longer,'_ she thought as she slowly gave into the kiss, _'No, stop this before it goes too far. Wait; is that his hand on my ass? Oh yeah that feels nice.'_

Sesshoumaru at a snail's pace pulled away from the miko's inviting lips and removed his arms from her person, then turned around to look at his brother.

"I believe, little brother, that the miko has accepted my apology on your behalf," he uttered.

Sesshoumaru fought back a smile that wanted to grace his stoic but beautiful face. He maintained his usual emotionless mask, and turned to walk away from the group of stunned spectators, but before he completely disappeared into the forest he stop to utter one last word.

"InuYasha, I trust that your earlier actions will not occur again, as you will control yourself or else."

Then as abruptly as he appeared, he disappeared into the night, quietly and gracefully. Everyone look on to where the great dog demon once stood, trying to piece together the very confusing scenes that were acted out tonight. Then without warning they all turned their attentions to the silent miko, who still stood in same spot the demon lord had placed her in. They wanted answers and they wanted them now.

"Kagome, care to explain?" Miroku asked with a wicked smile on his face. He can only imagine what was going on with the three before they arrived. Oh, he could only imagine.

Kagome now realizing that everyone was in need of some answers, begin to blush as she thought of everything that had happen before InuYasha had arrived.

_'I am so screwed. What am I going to tell them?'_, and with that thought Kagome official panicked.

* * *

A/N: Ok kiddos, that is the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you enjoyed the others. There is no cliffie on this chapter; I thought that maybe you would want a change of pace.

Once again all suggestions towards were the plot should go, I will accept and put to good use. So keep these reviews coming.

Thanks again to all who have read my story, special shout outs to my friend Nikki, who emailed me about my story. Thanks girl for the encouragement to continue and finish this chapter.

Oh yeah and shout out to my MUSE, love ya. Keep it coming.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	5. The Aftermath and Much Needed Reflection

A/N Thinking about changing the name of the story. What do you guys think? Let me know. I was thinking changing it to Hurricane Kagome or The Eye of the Storm or One Moment Alone. Vote and let me know. Thanks again for the reviews.

Now on with the show, folks.

previous chapter

"Kagome, care to explain?" Miroku asked with a wicked smile on his face. He can only imagine what was going on with the three before they arrived. Oh, he could only imagine.

Kagome now realizing that everyone was in need of some answers, begin to blush as she thought of everything that had happen before InuYasha had arrived.

'_I am so screwed. What am I going to tell them?_', and with that thought Kagome official panicked.

* * *

**Chapter 5- The Aftermath and Much Needed Reflection**

(A/N Kagome's POV)

Immediately following the RAIN incident, Kagome demanded InuYasha take her home, leaving more questions than answers.

'_Of course, he was not going to argue with me, especially after I threaten to tell everyone why Sesshoumaru had attacked him that night, and why I was on the ground when Sango and Miroku had arrived_,' Kagome thought.

After, a few much needed SITings, and a few loud JERKs just to punish his sensitive hearing, he finally gave in. InuYasha mumble the whole way back to the well calling Kagome and Sesshoumaru all sorts of names such as 'stupid wench, jackass ice prince, and miko whore', and with such colorful language, he had earned him three more SITings upon the arrival at the well.

After, a couple weeks of R and R, rest and relaxation, Kagome returned to the feudal era to continue the jewel hunting, since to InuYasha she was just a jewel detector anyway.

'_Why he get so mad anyway? It's not like he is in love with me. He has proven over and over that Kikyou is the one he wants to be with. Too many times has he left me to danger to see about a walking clay pot_,' Kagome fumed, '_Stupid hanyou_.'

Kagome threw her yellow torn bag pack over the side of the well opening, then following immediately afterwards by throwing her leg over the top to climb out of the well. She looked around for where her backpack had fallen, and walked over to it, so she could proceed to Edo village. After gathering her things and herself, she set a course to the village, until she felt a tug, a tugging in her soul.

'_Who could that be? I bet its Kikyou, wanting me to find her in some God awful situation with that baka InuYasha.'_

Not knowing fully what to expect, she decided not go. Last time she heed a soul calling, she ended up with a horny youkai and a pissed off hanyou. No she definitely was not heeding the call, and then suddenly the tug became more of a pulling on her soul.

'_Ouch. What was that? That was no normal soul call. I guess I better go see what it is._'

So, after deciding that, she continued with her course of action. She walked northwestward into the forest, disappearing into the thick brush. She walked for maybe 30 minutes before she came upon a white clad youkai leaning against a tree. He seemed unaware of the miko's presence; actually he seemed unaware of his surroundings, as if he was sleeping.

'_Is he sleeping? He couldn't be sleeping. Demons don't sleep, do they?_'

Kagome made mental note to ask Sango about that later. She continued to approach the perceived slumbering youkai to investigate, when suddenly the silver-white haired youkai spoke.

"What took you so long miko?" he asked, without looking in her direction as he spoke.

'_What did he mean 'what took me so long'? Damn, impatience puppies,_' Kagome joked to herself.

"Hey what's the deal with the whole pulling at my soul thingy? Why can't you just be like normal guys and just come to home and asked a girl out, you know without the soul call thingy," Kagome stated.

"Would you rather I come to your home then?" Sesshoumaru questioned, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Uh, no that wouldn't be such a good idea," Kagome said nervously.

"Are you ashamed of this Sesshoumaru?" he asked.

"No of course not, why would someone be ashamed of you. You're perfect."

'_Yeah perfect if you don't think about the poison claws, demon sword, and volatile personality, he is just perfect, all ready to meet mom and dad.'_ Kagome joked.

"Then what is it? You did after all suggest it," Sesshoumaru teased.

"I, uh, ummm, well you see, it's like this, I umm…" before Kagome could finish her rumblings, he had her pinned against a tree kissing her in unbridal passion.

He hands, once again, took a mind of their own, roaming her body, sliding up her legs up under her very short school uniform skirt straight to her cotton panties, quickly lifting her off the ground, bringing her legs to his waist.

_'Man is he straightforward. No beating around the brush with him_,' Kagome thought while trying to keep up with her youkai lover's kisses.

They were soft but rough, slow but passionate, bruising but sensual; they were everything a girl could want in a kiss. It was everything you wish you could have when make out with a very hot demon lord. Sesshoumaru's left hand seemed way to comfortable near Kagome's 'secrets', and seemed hell bent on doing a property survey of that region. Without permission, not that he really needed one; he pushed Kagome's cotton panties to the side to gain better access to his goal.

Kagome, so caught up in the passion of her youkai lover's kisses, she had not even noticed his latest discovery, and had, without much thought, separated her legs for easier access. Sesshoumaru's index finger began to caress the nub above her opening. She moaned at the suddenly rush of pleasure that circulated throughout her body. He released her mouth so that he could hear her moans better, moving down to her chin then to neck, then finally stopping over her pulse, and began to kiss, lick, and nip at her skin.

He continued his 'survey' of the area by dripping downward toward her nether lips. Kagome groan again with his latest discovery. She had never let anyone touch her like that, in that area let alone outside in the public where someone could see. No, the demon lord was the first to ever journey down that road of discovery and she secretly hoped that it would not be the last time he took it upon himself to explore her body.

She hoped he would do a little more than just explore with his hands, if you catch the drift. The two lovers were lost in each others' pleasure, and completely unaware of the prying eyes that were lurking in the shadows of InuYasha's Forest.

**unknown POV**

_'So the demon lord has taken a liking to the priestess. How very interesting? Milady would not be pleased about this_.'

**end of unknown POV**

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW. I need feedback. It helps with writing the story. 


	6. Chapter 6The Forecast Looks Stormy

A/N Sorry about the delay, I am in summer school and I have been really busy with tests. So I will try to update at least once a week, about every 4 or 5 days. So be patience with me. Any suggestion about the plot line, I am open too. I am kind of making it up as I go, so help me out.

Disclaimer: 'What?! I don't own InuYasha? What about Sessy-chan? No, not him either. Well who do I own?' The plot line and all original characters. 'Awww, but that's not worth billions of dollars.' sighs

A/N As a reminder, this is my first fanfic and first Sesskags. Oh my I am a virgin to this. giggles to herself

Capital Letters are the beast talking  
"" is conversation  
' ' is inner thoughts

Now on with the show.

* * *

previous chapter

She hoped he would do a little more than just explore with his hands, if you catch the drift. The two lovers were lost in each others' pleasure, and completely unaware of the prying eyes that were lurking in the shadows of InuYasha's Forest.

unknown POV

'So the demon lord has taken a liking to the priestess. How very interesting? Milady would not be pleased about this.'

end of unknown POV

* * *

**Chapter 6- The Forecast Looks Stormy**

The demon lord was enjoying every bit of his little miko. He loved every inch of her skin he could get his hands on, he just more and more of her. Continue pleasure HIS Kagome by slipping two fingers into wet core. Kagome gasp at the suddenly new sensation that brought her both pain and pleasure. Her moans became more frequent and closer together, as she was quickly approaching her climate. An unbearable feeling of heat erupted within her, and she could no longer contain her composure. She let go all her control and experience her first ever orgasms. She closed her eyes as her body was plagued with shivers, and the pulsing at her core would finally subside.

Sesshoumaru love moment of her climate, it made him want to see how many more orgasms he could give her before she passed out from exhaustion and pleasure. Finally, deciding that he would rather have her in his bed all day to put his plan into action, he slowly withdrew from the priestess core. His fingers were dripping wet with her essences and he just could resist to see if her 'love juices' were as sweet as her kiss. Without further ado, he put his index finger into his mouth, tasting the juices that Kagome had left behind. Sesshoumaru's eye turned a slightly red at the sudden spicy, sweet taste of the female before him.

'_Calm beast._'

I WILL DO NO SHOULD THING. WE WANT TO TAKE HER NOW.

'_There will be no mating this female._'

WE WANT HER.

'_She has not proven to be worthy as our mate. You will calm yourself. I will not make the same mistake as my father._'

OH BUT YOU WILL. SOON OR LATER, and with that the beast retreat to his inner cage and became silent.

Sesshoumaru let out a deep growl at his beast, which without him noticing had been a fully audible growl which had frightened Kagome. Turning his attention to the miko before him he closed his eyes to rid them of their now reddish glow, turning them back to their beautiful golden-honey color.

"Sesshoumaru, are you ok? Is something wrong?" Kagome asked.

Frankly she was very concern now. Sesshoumaru whole demeanor had change in a blink of an eye, and she was in no mood to have to deal with him kill something or her. Its not that Kagome believe that he would kill her, not after everything that has happen so far, its just the last time she saw that look in his eye, he either trying to kill InuYasha or kill InuYasha.

"Hn," he replied by slightly giving her a nod of his head.

Quickly, noticing that Sesshoumaru still had her in a rather compromising position, she started to feel a little uncomfortable. She just didn't want anyone walking by and catch a glimpse of their little getaway. The last time was not pleasant…

'Which reminds me I still haven't told the gang anything yet, I am pretty sure Miroku has a good idea but I haven't even took the time to explain it to Sango. Mental note talk with Sango in hot springs tonight.'

Promptly turning her thought to the demon lord in between her legs, she decided that it was about time she got back to her friends, or InuYasha would come looking for her like he did just a few nights  
before.

"Um, Sesshoumaru, I should be getting back," she said to the taiyoukai that had her sandwich between himself and the tree.

"Indeed," he replied.

Slowly and carefully, he lowered her legs down onto the ground and stepped away from her. He paused for a moment, trying to decide if he really wanted to let her go, however, there would be plenty of time that. However, before he turned to walk away from her leaned down to give her a soft, slow kiss on the lips before he turned heel and left into the brush. As he walked away, he could smell a hint of her arousal coming back into full strength; he smirked at her body eagerness for him to pleasure it.

'_She will never cense to amaze this Sesshoumaru_,' he thought to himself as he was quickly approaching his camp on the other side of InuYasha Forest. It was time for him to return to the caste, he had business to take care of.

Back with Kagome

'_His kiss was so soft and endearing_.' Kagome thought, '_Kami, I can't wait to see him again. I wonder what he will do next time we meet up. Oh, the possiblities._'

Unknown POV in a Castle—West of InuYasha's Forest

"Milady, I bring news of your son," the panther demon announced.

"Very well, continue Masu," the unknown inuyoukai demoness replied with a wave of her hand as if bored with the conversation already.

"Milord, your son, had been stricten with an illness, milady."

"What type of illness?" the demoness asked.

She had never known any demons to fall sick by an illness, was highly unlikely but she was definitely intrigued now. She had wanted only to know what it was that kept her son gone for long periods of time from the palace. He had only been lord for roughly over two centuries, and had not to long ago took a firm handle on the western lands about 50 years ago.

"Milady, he has been curse with the illness of his father. He has been meeting with a young human girl, who dresses in strange clothes. I have heard her companions refer to her as Lady Kagome. My guess, milady, is that the girl is a priestess in training…"

The youkai servant was cut off before he could continue on, by the now annoyed demoness.

"You may go now. I have one demon lord to talk to," the mysterous demoness commented.

'_So my son, you fallen into your father's trap. You have found his little payback he planned for you in a form of a young girl. How very unfortunate. That means I must get you married off, and quick. I will not have anymore hanyou pups in this pack, let alone a bastard pup._'

And with that thought, the demoness set out to the Northern lands, to pay a visit to the present lord of those lands and his two daughters.

* * *

A/N there you go, that was the 6th chapter in my saga of my version of SessKag. Thanks to all that reviewed this story, I really apprepicate it, and if you want more then you will have to review. The reviews really do help with the creative process. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.

Sesshoumara-san out


	7. Curiousity Kills the Dog Too

A/N Sorry it took so long, but school has been crazy and I hadn't gotten any inspiration from my muse. Plus I also decided to post a story that I wrote a long time ago to see how it would do, and it did well, so I will be updating that story and this story too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha because I want Sesshoumaru, he he.

Onna- woman  
Taiyoukaidemon lord  
Daiyoukaigreat demon  
Inuyoukaidog demon  
Hanyouhalf demon

Characters

Lord Kenji, Sesshoumaru's younger brother and Inuyasha's older brother, middle son

Masu, retainer to Sakura-sama and servant to the house of the moon

Lady Sakura, the lady of western lands and Sesshoumaru and Kenji mother, former mate of Inu no Taishou

Inu no Taishou, former lord of west and Sesshoumaru, Kenji and InuYasha father.

Lord Nkumaru, lord of the northern lands, and wolf demon

* * *

previous chapter 

'So my son, you fallen into your father's trap. You have found his little payback he planned for you in a form of a young girl. How very unfortunate. That means I must get you married off, and quick. I will not have anymore hanyou pups in this pack, let alone a bastard pup.'

And with that thought, the demoness set out to the Northern lands, to pay a visit to the present lord of those lands and his two daughters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7- Curiosity Kills the Dog Too**

The demoness practically flew through the castle, wasting no time getting to the front gates, informing the guards of her departure and heading north. The only words that are running through her mind are the last words, are that of her retainer.

'_Can't believe that damn stubborn pup is falling for a human, he will dishonor us all with his father's sickness_.'

She speed up, she did not want to waste anymore time trying to get to the northern lord.

The white haired inu-youkai cut through the wind in her blue glowing ball of energy.

* * *

Meanwhile….. 

Kenji, the second born son to the great Inu no Taishou, overheard the conversation between his mother and her retainer, Masu, and had rushed off, much like she did just a moment ago, to find his brother.

He didn't know why he thought it was so important to warn his brother about their mother's deceit and her plan to mate him off to one of the Northern Lord's daughters matter to him at all. It was not like he was going to get anything out of it.

Kenji was a inuyoukai, who much like Sesshoumaru, look very much like their late great terrible father, Inu no Taishou. In fact he actually look a lot like him just the much younger version of the great demon lord.

The only difference between Kenji and Sesshoumaru had to be the way they wore their hair and clothes; Kenji much like his father wore his long beautiful white hair in a high ponytail that hung down to the middle of his back, his armor looked like exact replica of his father's. Everything about him screamed 'I am the great lords son look how I look just like him.'

The only thing that made him not his father was the title, the two purple stripes that adorn his cheeks and wrist, and oh yeah that fact that he was not his father.

He finally reached the field in which Masu spoke of last, when he had last seen my brother with his little ningen whore.

* * *

Meanwhile with Kagome…. 

Kagome had turned around to return to the scene of the crime, she had luckily remembered that she had left her…well just say she had to retrieve some things that belonged to her. She had finally reach the clearing only to feel a strange unfamiliar but very powerful demonic presence.

It was so strong that it revival that of her lover Sesshoumaru's, yet it was different. It was not threatening but unsettling; mainly because who ever it was they decided to stay hidden. She felt as if she was being hunted, their prey, some thing to prey upon for their liking but still she felt no fear just nervous.

She tried her best to quickly find what she was looking for before the unknown visitor decides to attack, though it seem unlikely. Suddenly, she could feel the demonic aura approach rather quickly upon her, she quickly turned around only to be meet the piercing golden-rod colored eyes of a white haired youkai, it was obvious that he was a inuyoukai and had to be connected to Sesshoumaru due to his blue crescent moon upon the middle of his forehead, and the fact he look so much like the taiyoukai it was unsettling.

"What do you want youkai?" Kagome questioned, going into defensive stance.

"…"

Nothing, he just said nothing looking on with questioning eyes. He could not believe his eyes, she was actually quite the beauty, a little young but quite the little beauty. He just imagine what his father would nickname her, 'little one.' He smiled at the memory.

'_I see that elder brother has been blowing off a little steam, in the best possible way, with sex. Oh how I admire elder brother right now, he always knows how to stir up a little trouble.'_

"I will not repeat myself, youkai, so state your purpose now," Kagome demanded narrowing her eyes at him much the way Sesshoumaru does to InuYasha.

"Onna, you seemed un afraid by my presence. Tell me why that is?"

Oh Kanji wanted to tease her, he wanted to let her know he knew that she was being a naughty little miko.

"Do not avoid the question."

"I did not avoid the question I chose not to answer, there is a difference be mindful of that little one."

He just couldn't help but laugh to himself; he was going to have fun teasing the young onna.

Sighs '_He must be related to Sesshoumaru for sure, no one could be that damn arrogant, sexy and dangerous all at the same time_.' Kagome thought for a second.

"I am a priestess as you already should know, I have been around much more powerful demons than yourself and have survived each encounter, why would I be scared now knowing that I can take you?"

Kagome had to give herself pat on the back for that one, it was sure to get under skin much the way it does Sesshoumaru. 'Man did Sesshoumaru hated when people acted as if they were all high and mighty'

Without warning, kagome found herself pressed very firmly against the nearest tree behind her, with a growling inuyoukai pressed firmly against her body, while holding her hands above her head with his one hand.

"**Growl**…miko …**growl**…I suggest….**growl**…that you watch that attitude of yours…**growl deepens**…or it might get you in major trouble that the hanyou can't get you out of…g**row**l."

Kenji quickly released her, Kagome landed very harshly to the ground with a thump.

"Oww, what cha do that for?" Kagome asked as if she didn't already know.

'_Damn dogs, can't even take someone teasing them._' Kagome thought.

"Now miko you will tell him what it is you were doing with the western lord?"

Kagome looked up at the youkai standing above her with shocked eyes.

'_How did he know about her and Sesshoumaru, hell InuYasha just found out and even he was questioning the obvious relationship between us_.' Kagome thought to herself.

'_She seems to be shocked by my knowledge for their little relationship, I wonder if Inuyasha knows about this little development, maybe I should ask.'_ Kenji decided.

"Does your hanyou lover know of your deceit?" Kenji asked.

"No not really, I mean he knows but…, that's beside the point, InuYasha is not my 'lover'." Kagome explained.

"Oh, really now, so the half breed knows you are rutting with his elder brother?"

"NO! and we are not having sex!" Kagome yelled at the demon.

"Who the hell do you think you are by questioning what I do, and who I do it with?"

Kagome had just about had it, he was questioning her like InuYasha had after he had caught her and Sesshoumaru together for the first, which he quickly made her promise to never see the taiyoukai ever again, at least not without him around.

"I happen to be the second heir to the western throne, younger brother to Sesshoumaru-sama, and older brother to InuYasha, Kenji-sama. And you, who might you be little one, the one who have seem to capture the heart of my youngest brother and the favor of my elder brother?"

"Kagome."

"Well, Kagome-san may I escort you back to the safety of my brother now?"

'_What the hell is going on? Why is he being all nice to me all of a sudden? I mean he may look like Sesshoumaru, but he has a personality similar to that of InuYasha, either way a bad combination._' Kagome thought, before pick herself off the ground taking Kenji out stretch hand.

They walked in silence until they neared camp, where the others were waiting. Of course, InuYasha sensing the presence of demon kin, he jump out of his tree he was sitting in to draw tetsiga from its resting place to point it at his brother.

"What tha hell do you want Kenji?" InuYasha growled out.

It was obvious to Kagome that this was another brother of his he did not like; '_why can't InuYasha ever get alone with anyone?_' Kagome sighed to herself while walking ahead of Kenji to glare at Inuyasha for his lack of disrespect for his family.

"InuYasha, put that away. He only escorted me back to camp so that I would be safe. Stop your foolishness, now," Kagome ordered.

"Why are you defeating him Kagome? Are you his little whore too?"

That was it she had it with his attitude and insults for the day, he just called her all kinds of names just early today before she left to blow off steam and ended up meeting with Sesshoumaru. Kagome narrowed her eyes, hiding them under her midnight black bangs.

"Sit, boy."

**Crash**

Kenji just smiled at the hanyou size hole in the ground.

'_How amusing_,' he thought, '_Maybe I should come visit little brother more often_,' Kenji grinned with that last thought. He wouldn't mind seeing kagome either again.

"Is that how you greet your family, little brother?"

"Gr uff ursev" Inuyasha mumbled from his spot in the ground.

"My, my, my little brother language, What would father think?" Kenji said grinning stupidly now.

"Keh. Who cares what that old man thinks?"

"I see. Well I bid you farewell little brother, even as entertaining as our little visits are I must take my leave of you and your pack," turning his attention to Kagome, taking her hand in his hand bringing her closer to him, "Kagome-san hope to see you soon, little one."

While still holding her hand, he leaned in closer to kagome's wide eyed face, to light brush his lips against hers, quickly pulling away before Kagome or the rest of them knew what hit them.

He had disappeared just as quickly as he had arrived to Kagome, now gone without a trace. Kagome's whole body was on fire, their close proximity and that kiss had her mind in a fog, and her eyes glazed over with desire.

'_What the hell is wrong with me? How did he do that to me? The only one to do that to me is Sesshoumaru, man good looks weren't the only thing that runs in the family._'

"Kagome, care to tell me what the hell that was about?", InuYasha asked under hooded eyes, little did anyone know that InuYasha was fighting a losing battle with his beast, "Ka…go…me **growl** explain," he now demanded slowly losing all control on his rarely released beast.

**She will pay. She has betrayed us twice now. She must be punished NOW**.

* * *

Meanwhile with Sesshoumaru…. 

"What do you mean she left? Where is she?" Sesshoumaru growled out to Masu.

"Milord, she left, she did not inform you of her departure. I was sure you knew she was gone."

Masu hated lying to his lord but he must obey his lady, she after all she was doing this for his well-being.

"You lie, Masu. You will tell where she is now or I will be force to relieve you of your duties as retainer to my mother and servant of the house of the moon," Sesshoumaru threaten.

"She has left for the Northern lands, elder brother," Kenji answered, walking in on the conversation, knowing his brother would probably make good on his threat to the panther demon.

"Little brother, how do you know this is true?"

"I heard the panther and mother speak about her sudden departure from the palace. She has left to retrieve the northern lord's daughters."

Sesshoumaru knew exactly now what his mother was doing. The northern lord had the only unmated daughters old enough and powerful enough to be mated to himself and or his brother for that matter. Mother was on a mission to mate him off, well he was not going down without a fight. He was lord of the western lands no one was going to force him to do anything he did not want to do.

* * *

Far away in Northern Japan….. 

"Lord Nkumaru, it is a pleasure to be in your presence once again."

"Lady Sakura, it has been a while, tell me what do I owe the pleasure of this little visit of yours?"

"I seek an audience with you daughters."

"Why do you request my daughters' presence? Have those puppies of yours decided to take mates? But why would Lord Sesshoumaru and Lord Kenji not write me or send a servant to do so?"

"That is because he did not send me, I am here on my own accord," walking farther into the massive study, "My son has went long enough without being mated and I want to see him mated. I think it will be good for him to be around such beautiful and powerful young demonesses, do you not agree?"

Oh, Sakura-sama was good; complimenting was always a good thing, especially when it came to wolf demons. Nkumaru-sama thought about her offer, he did indeed want to get his daughters mate soon, yet to the west.

"Agreed. My daughters will arrive within three moon raises."

The inu-demoness just smiled evilly, everything was going on according to plan, soon that the human woman would be out of the way, and her family's honor utterly saved from another fatal blow.

* * *

I NEED A BETA, any one who wants to be my beta email, 

A/N I guess you will have to return to see what will happen when the demonessess arrive at the western palace and see if Inuyasha loses control of his beast and attacks kagome again, will Sesshoumaru be able to save her or will someone else come to her rescue, what are kenji's intentions towards kagome, is he too falling for the little miko?

Stay tuned…..

Thanks to all who reviewed my story, I really appreciate the feedback. Please REVIEW.

Outta 5000, Sesshoumara-hime


	8. Love Triangle Turned Pentagon, Part 1

(A/N) Just a note that this story contains **original characters**. If you guys have any suggestion please send it my way. I am still looking for a BETA.

_Nkumaru-sama_ (northern lord, wolf demon)

_Lady Sakura_ (sess mother)

_Lord Kenji_ (sess and yasha's brother)

_Baka_ means idiot or stupid

* * *

previous chapter

"Agree; my daughters will arrive within three moon raises."

The inu-demoness just smiled evilly, everything was going on according to plan, soon that the human woman would be out of the way, and her family's honor would be utterly saved from another fatal blow.

* * *

**Chapter 8-The now triangle turns pentagon, part 1**

Kenji seemed utterly pleased with his visit to the miko and hanyou, he had not expected to be attracted to her either. Now, he was in the same boat as his brothers. He too was now smitten with the spitfire known as Kagome.

Meanwhile back at camp with the Inu-gang…

"Ka…go…me growl explain," Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome turned around to look at the enrage hanyou before her. She had no idea what to tell him, considering she didn't even know what was going on. Never in her whole three years in the feudal era had she attracted so much unwanted attention, well not completely unwanted per se.

"Kagome answer me."

"Inuyasha honestly I don't know. I have no idea why he was here I didn't even know you had another brother until he showed up after Sesshoumaru left..."

Kagome cease her talking and waited for her brain to catch up with her stupid mouth that has gotten her into trouble again.

'_Shit shit shit. I can't believe I told Inuyasha that. He is going to freak. I am so dead right now_.' Kagome thought.

Inuyasha stalked closer to Kagome's now quivering frame. Kagome aura was radiating waves of fear and panic with a touch of terror. Terror; that was an emotion that Inuyasha had never had the pleasure of tasting, her scent of terror was a bitter sweet taste in his mouth, however he was finding it hard to resist. However, there was plenty of time for that later he wanted to know why she was with his brother again after she had promise not to ever be alone with him again, and now his other brother too.

"Kagome what was you doing with that bastard, you little bitch."

It was true she was technically a bitch, however she would not be call one in her face by anyone male but sesshoumaru.

'Besides when he said it, it was more of a term of endearment.'

"Inuyasha, sit."

_CRASH_

"You damn wench, whatcha do that for?"

"Sit."

_CRASH_

_GROWL_

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, boy!"

Kagome was now panting from the waves of outraged that rolled off her body like ripples in a pond. Inuyasha now laid face down in the very same hole he had created when she sat him the first time, he laid there unconscious.

'_Inuyasha, you just make me so mad. Uwah'_

Kagome turned around, turning her back to the knock senseless hanyou beneath her, to walk over to her dirty yellow backpack to take out her sleeping bag and sleeping clothes along with her bath supplies. The would be setting soon and it was only a matter of time before the baka would wake up and want to finish the argument he had started with his jealous.

'_Why can't Inuyasha just mind his damn business?'_

Kagome picked up her bath supplies and a change of clothes that she had just removed from her bag to head off to the steam near by to wash up.

"Sango, do you care to come with me?"

Sango just nodded indicating that she accepted her invitation. After Sango had manage to gather whatever she needed to wash up the two females were on their way out of camp towards the steam for much needed girl time. Kagome had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

Back at the Castle…

Sesshoumaru had been trying to locate the exact location of his mother. He had just received word from one of his messagers that the Northern lord's daughters were due to arrive in two moon raises. He could not very well tell them to go home for it was not proper to invite guest only to turn them away, even though it was his bitch of a mother that had done so.

He sighed. He did not want to deal with anymore females. The miko was more than worth her trouble that she caused him, and this situation being one of them. He had to entertain two wolf demoness. He was not completely thrilled with wolf demons, for inu demons never could stand wolf demons much anyways, and now he had to deal and entertain two for as all as they like.

'_Mother when I find you, your ass is mine_.'

Kenji had just arrived back to the castle only to meet the uproar of the castle; it looked as if it was under attacked by some unknown unseen force. He stops to avoid running into one of the servants who was rushing off the royal guest wing.

'_It seems that brother has been informed of the princesses' arrival. How delightful_.'

Kenji continued his 'bob and wave' through servants and guards to enter the castle. The inside seemed to be even crazier. There was furniture being thrown out of one room while move to another, clothes being carried into one room while another was being draped in the finest linens and silk. Kenji pushed forward until he reached his brother's study, which was formally his father's study before his death.

He walked in only to be meet with the sight of his brother in deep thought with a very unnerving smile on his face. Smiles were never a good thing with his brother; it always meant his pleasure your pain.

"Dear brother what troubles you?" Kenji asked with a dry tone, trying desperately to sound like his father would have had he been here.

"Where is your mother?" Sesshoumaru asked annoyed with whole damn situation sounding very much like his father at that moment.

'_Between Kagome and his mother he was going to die a very young demon lord_.' Sesshoumaru thought.

"You mean our mother, elder brother?"

Kenji just loved teasing the ice-hearted taiyoukai.

"Yes, where is she? However, at the moment I do not believe that I would be calling her mother anymore."

"Why dear brother, why do you say such things?"

Oh, Kenji had a good idea however he just couldn't resist a good rousing of his older brother.

"Because I fully intent of removing her presence from this earth because of her obvious lack of respect for this Sesshoumaru. I am neither a pup nor a baka and am able to find my own mates."

'_He's referring to his self in the third person, well that's definitely not good. Definitely a tell-tale sign that he definitely meant what he said, and definitely not a good time to tell him that the wolf prince was on his way to the castle_.' Kenji thought to himself.

Kouga ran towards the western castle, he had heard of his relationship with Kagome and he wanted some answers.

'_There is no way I am going to lose Kagome to InuTrasha's older brother let alone the half breed himself. If he had to kill a thousand demons to ensure Kagome was his then he would_.'

Kouga picked up speed as the castle came into view. He was going to get answers, all the answers that he needed, even if it meant war.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thanks to all who review my story, I am truly grateful for that. I know it took a long time to update but I am in summer school and test are killin me, so I needed to all my free time to study. I will try to make it up to you all by updating on sunday too. And I will be soon reposting chapters for editing. I am in the process of doing that now. Hopefully I can become regular again. Thanks

Love, Sesshoumara-san.


	9. The Now Triangle turn Pentagon Part 2

**[A/N Ok, you guys I know its been awhile but I had writers block. I just didn't know where to take the story because of that this is a short chapter, sorry. If you have any interest in being a BETA or a ghost writer, let me know. Just email me at out.**

* * *

**_Previous chapter_**

Kouga ran towards the western castle, he had heard of his relationship with Kagome and he wanted some answers.

'_There is no way I am going to lose Kagome to InuTrasha's older brother let alone the half breed himself. If he had to kill a thousand demons to ensure Kagome was his then he would_.'

Kouga picked up speed as the castle came into view. He was going to get answers, all the answers that he needed, even if it meant war.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The Western palace gates finally came into view and the wolf prince's temper only seem to get worst the closer he got to the gates.

'_God damn dogs, always taking what doesn't belong to them_,' Kouga fumed.

He finally came to a complete stop once he reached the outer gates of the western palace. The gates were huge, taller than any demon he ever seen in his lifetime. There standing guard were two very large sententials, all white inuyoukai bearing their fangs and growling. Suddenly a figure appeared from around the leg of one of the sententials.

'_He's tall_,' Kouga thought, '_about my height, one sword standard issued. Maximum amount of armor that might prove to be bothersome, but I can take'em_,' the wolf prince thought.

Carefully the guard came into view thinking through his battle plan if one was needed. The wolf prince can often be unpredictable. The guard continued his slow walk over to the angered wolf prince, once he was a safe distance away but close enough to strike quickly if need be the case, he stopped.

"What is your business here wolf prince, Kouga?" the guard spoke.

"What's it to ya? I have a bone to pick with your lord, now get out of the way," Kouga growled out.

'_So the wolf prince wants a fight now does he?_' the guard thought with a delighted smile on his face.

'_It had been awhile since he had a good fight and he was definitely looking forward to beating the royal jackass to a bloody pile of worthless wolf crap_.'

The guard smiled at the last thought, it being a thought that appeased his inner beast.

"Does my lord know of you're…um… "Visit"?" the guard asked, knowing full well that the lord of the palace had no earthly idea the wolf prince was coming. Kouga just growled at the last statement. He knew the guard was just toying with him, and he did not like it one bit.

'_I'll teach that lowly demon to mess with me_.' Kouga fumed.

"Ah, prince Kouga, to what do we own this pleasure?" the mysterious demon asked from amongst the fogged covered palace.

"Who the hell are you?" Kouga shout out into the distance.

The shadowy figure slowly came into view. There he stood in all his glory, '_Sesshoumaru_', Kouga thought.

"Sesshoumaru, so you finally decided to show your ugly face?" Kouga teased.

The demon laughed at the wolf prince's lack of respect and informality.

"I believe your eyes are failing you my dear friend. Can you not see that I am not he who you proclaim, that I am second son to the late western lord, and your savior."

The demon laughed again at the obviously annoyed look upon the young prince's face.

'_Classic,_' Kenji thought to himself.

"And who the hell would that be? It sure as hell isn't Inuyasha."

"My, my, my, and you call yourself a prince. It is your duty as a noble to know the names and faces of all who rule and will rule. Shame on you, well since you lack basic formality, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Kenji, but you will call me Kenji-sama understood?"

Kouga stared at the inuyoukai demon in disbelieve, '_what the hell?_' was all Kouga could come up with. He had no idea that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had another brother. Hell he didn't even know Inuyasha had an older brother until a short while ago.

'_Damn I wonder how many more damn puppies are gong to crawl out of the cracks of this family_,' Kouga mused to himself, '_Wait did he just give me an order?_'

"Are we understood, wolf prince?" Kenji repeated.

"Yeah whatever, now are you going to let me in or are you going to talk my head off?" Kouga growled out, obviously fed up with the whole situation.

"Of course." Turing his attention to the two great all white inuyoukai sententials, "release the gate!" he yelled.

The gates open and just like magic, what was once endless miles of fog turned into vision of true beauty. The sun shined brightly over the vast castle; the light hitting it in ways that made the castle itself look as if it was made of crystal. Suddenly the sound the crashing waves filled the air along with the fresh smell of the sea.

'_Oddly enough, these were the smells he associated with the lord himself, saltwater, fresh breeze, and wildflowers_.' Kouga thought.

Man was there wildflowers; everywhere he looked the grounds were covered in beautifully arranged mixture of flowers, shrubs, and sakura trees. The whole castle was almost magical. Kenji smirked to himself; he knew bringing the wolf prince through the gardens would calm him down, now it was time to take him to Sesshoumaru.

They entered into the great castle almost as quickly as they entered the gardens, Kouga still was caught up in the beauty of it all, in the air of mystery that surrounded the castle, and he had not even noticed that he was now in the company of the western lord himself.

"Wolf, are you here to daydream or do you have a purpose?" Sesshoumaru bit out.

To tell the truth, he was still mad about the fact he had two unwanted wolf demoness on their way to his castle as he spoke, and now a very unwanted wolf prince. His day could even get any worse, he thought, but man was he wrong.

"Sesshoumaru, what the hell do you think you are doing with MY woman?" the wolf prince yelled.

* * *

**_Meanwhile_**

Kagome and Sango had finally reached the springs, and was now currently relaxing in the rejuvenating hot spring. It was quiet in the forest this evening, which was gladly welcome by both females. The day had been crazy, and weird to say the least. The two figures in the now quickly approaching darkness, lay completely still with only their slow intake of air, and the rise and fall of their chest to accompany the usual sounds of insects and fallen leaves.

"Aa, this is nice," Kagome commented to no one in particular, "I just love these hot springs. It is so nice to just relax."

"Um." Sango replied, not wanting to exhaust anymore energy than what was necessary.

The steam rose heavily from the hot spring; creating a thick blanket of mist and fog to shield the girls from unwanted attention, however, the mist would not be enough to keep out the presence that lay hidden within the forest.

"Hey Sango?"

"Yeah Kagome?"

"Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

Kagome turned around only to be meet with a shadowy figure in the distance. Pointing a delicate finger in the mist covered spring,

"That. Do you feel that?"

* * *

Well this chapter was just a way to set up for all the juice confusions of all the characters involved. Read and Review. Let me know if you think I should change anything with the story.

Sesshoumaru-hime


	10. Part III: The Arrival

I am reposting this chapter. It is very different from the previous posted chapter. I had a review come in that express the vagueness of some of the characters emkotions and thoughts. So here it is, the New Chapter 10 better and improved. -Sesshoumara-hime, LOL

READ AND REVIEW

**Previous chapter...**

Kagome and Sango had finally reached the springs, and was now currently relaxing in the rejuvenating hot spring

Kagome and Sango had finally reached the springs, and was now currently relaxing in the rejuvenating hot spring. It was quiet in the forest this evening, which was gladly welcome by both females. The day had been crazy, and weird to say the least. The two figures in the now quickly approaching darkness, lay completely still with only their slow intake of air, and the rise and fall of their chest to accompany the usual sounds of insects and fallen leaves.

"Aa, this is nice," Kagome commented to no one in particular, "I just love these hot springs. It is so nice to just relax."

"Um." Sango replied, not wanting to exhaust anymore energy than what was necessary.

The steam rose heavily from the hot spring; creating a thick blanket of mist and fog to shield the girls from unwanted attention, however, the mist would not be enough to keep out the presence that lay hidden within the forest.

"Hey, Sango?"

"Yeah, Kagome?"

"Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

Kagome turned around only to be meet with a shadowy figure in the distance. Pointing a delicate finger in the mist covered spring,

"That. Do you feel that?"

* * *

**Chapter 10- Love Triangle Turn Pentagon, Part III: The Arrival**

Kagome was frozen with major shock, a little bit of fear, and total amazement. It was a female, dressed in the fineness silks, covered in glittering jewels of many different shapes and colors. (_A/N: think Curse of the Golden Flower) _It was obvious that she was from a royal family, one with loads of money. She even wore this air of superiority and grace that seem so very familiar to Kagome. It was as if the heavens had opened up and she appeared before the two women: one obviously filled with fear and the other mystified by such a regal appearance.

'Who is she?' Kagome thought, 'Such a beautiful woman.'

"Kagome, we should go. I don't think this a friendly visit from the looks of her aura." Sango urged.

Kagome seemed unaware of her friend's uneasiness, and very unaware that their current visitor was no ordinary woman but a demon.

'What is with Kagome today? Her brain doesn't seem to be working very well. Damn dog demons,' Sango cursed to herself.

"Kagome, snap out of it. We need to get out of here!"

"Yes indeed." Spoke the unknown she-demon.

'It spoke…Wait it spoke. Holy crap it spoke.' Kagome suddenly seemed very aware of the danger she was in. She had been so caught up the demoness appearance that she didn't even realize that the unknown woman was no woman at all.

'Kagome you have got to get it together. She is not even kissing you (i.e. Kenji and Sesshoumaru) and she already has you distracted,' Kagome chanted to herself.

Finally realizing her grave error in judgment; she suddenly plagued with panic and fear. Hitting her like a ton of bricks.

'I was going to die. I am going to be killed by a beautiful demoness with a major chip on her shoulder, and I am never going to have sex with Sesshoumaru, and my whole life was a complete waste of time because she was still god damn virgin,' Kagome ranted in her head.

"What vexes you, little one? Have you finally realized who I am?" said the demoness, flashing Kagome and Sango her fangs.

'I mean what is the deal with all these demons thinking that they are so high and mighty that every being they consider to be under their greatness must know who they are? Arrogance; it must have no limit.' Kagome thought.

"Who you are?" Kagome whispered to herself.

"Should I know who you are?" Kagome asked.

"Indeed little one. I am the decider of your fate, and the destroyer of your heart. I am Lady Haikisaki, mate to Inu no Taisho, mother of Sesshoumaru and Kenji, step mother to Inuyasha, Lady of the Western Lands, and you priestess are its downfall."

'Oh great,' Kagome thought, 'Just what I need, another member of the Taisho clan harassing me. I'm cursed. I am simply just cursed to be caught in the middle of feuding dog demons. Oh brother.'

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Onii-sama, do try to calm yourself. It would not be prudent to you if you harm the Eastern Lord's son. He is after all just a pup," Kenji pleaded with his beast driven brother.

The demon lord had quickly to a hold to the Eastern prince's neck after his very disrespectful declaration that Kagome was indeed the Eastern prince's woman and no one elses. Consequently, such a bold declaration almost cost Kouga dearly if it was not for Kenji.

"Why should this Sesshoumaru listen to anything the mutt has to say? It would be a waste of my time," red eyed Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes, I understand but killing him would not be the best for our father's lands; for our lands. The very lands that we swear to protect. Personally I do not care about your jealously over such a frivolous thing as a human woman. They are only good for two things," Kenji stated matter of factly.

"Oh yeah and what would that be," Kouga questioned, now that he had full use of his vocal chords once again.

"One is sex and the other is: please refer to the first reason."

Kenji was now thoroughly pleased with himself. He had successful pissed off his brother and the annoying wolf all at the same time.

'_Man what I wouldn't give to have Inuyasha present to hear this,_' Kenji thought to himself.

Kouga was shocked, if he had the brain function right now to reply he would have. He could not believe the old dog had just said that.

'I mean the first was right but...'

"I mean that is what you two are after, after all. The priestess virginity?" Kenji questioned.

'_Now he was mad. How dare that dog say such a thing? Like this Sesshoumaru has no other reason to be interested in her. I am lord; I can have any female that I want if that was the case. I do not need the body of human woman to satisfy this Sesshoumaru's urges. The mutt was going to pay.'_

**GROWL** "You perverted mutt, how dare you speak of MY Kagome in that way!" Kouga fumed.

'Oh the stupid wolf did it again. Oh man this going to be entertaining.' Kenji thought.

**GROWL** "Your Kagome...?" Sesshoumaru growled at the dense wolf demon.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Oneechan, we have finally arrived. We have finally made to the Western Castle."

"Yes, and if everything goes as planned; we will never be leaving."

The older of the two smiled to herself as their carriage ride was drawing to their destination, and ultimately their fate.

* * *

**A/N**

**Haikisaki**name means _crescent moon queen_ ( I made up the name from HAImeaning crescent moon and KISAKImeaning queen. Since Sesshoumaru mother has the exact same markings as him, see Manga.)

**Kenji**means _Intelligent second son; strong and vigorous _(it fits since Kenji in my story is the second born second to Inu no Taisho and has a knack of getting himself out of trouble or is that luck, LOL)


End file.
